This invention relates to thermoplastic resin compositions which are resistant to discoloration during molding and which comprise a thermoplastic polymer and a stabilizing amount of an organic compound containing one or more phosphorus to phosphorus bonds.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,373,670 dated Apr. 17, 1945 that phosphorus compounds of the formula EQU (RX).sub.2 --P -- P--(XR).sub.2
are useful film strength improvers when blended with a major amount of lubricating oils.
The compounds used in this invention are known or can be prepared from the above patent and from "Preparative Inorganic Reactions" by W. L. Jolly, Vol. 5, pages 103--156 (1968); "Chemical Reviews," Vol. 65, No. 6, pages 617-634 (1965); and "Organic Phosphorus Compounds" by G. M. Kosolapoff and L. Maier, Vol. 5, pages 1-20 (1973).